Cages
by Outlaws
Summary: My own take on the love scene in 'I Do.' Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or the characters, they belong to ABC.**

"'Cause I wanted you to believe that we had a damned chance."

My heart constricted as he whispered those twelve little words, words that alone meant nothing but strung together meant everything, and it hit me then all the pain that he had gone through, underneath his smirk and bravado he was a scared as I was.

I leaned up, urgently crushing my lips to his, brushing my hand through his hair caressing as much of him as the small moment would allow. I broke away as the tears began to fall, leaning my head against his chest I tried to regain some control of my emotions. His arms came up and held me and for a fleeting second I wanted to run.

"What was that for."

I'm exhausted, I'm scared, I love you. "I don't know."

I muffled my confession, but I knew he'd heard it - heard what I had meant. Drawing my face back from his pounding heart I looked up.

"I don't know."

I cant remember who made the first move, one moment I'm drowning in his blue eyes and the next I'm drowning in his soul, his lips hot on mine.

We danced as he turned and pressed me against the bars, the iron rough on my skin. Our eyes connected and I was hit with the inexplicable urge to laugh, the tears falling freely, he smiled as we acknowledge the moment, my trembling hands reached for the buttons of his tattered shirt and with a sure touch I traced the lines of his chest, my laughter burst forth as he shrugged his shirt off desperately. We kissed again, his tongue sending butterflies of desire coursing through my whole body. With a derisive movement he pushed my hands up and I clutched the bars, he wrapped his hand around mine possessively then ran his hands down my whole body in worship, my breath catching in my throat as I tried to stifle a moan. I raised my head back and he saw the desire and longing written plainly on my face, I didn't try to hide it anymore, it was like hiding your reflection from a mirror.

The cool jungle air bathed my skin as my top was torn from me, waisting no time he picked me up, I rubbed my nose against his, wanting to kiss him but at the same time wanting to look at him, he was beautiful.

He laid me down on the concrete bed, and smiled, wishing he could give me more than a cold slab of stone - he had given me more. I pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately while my hand reached for the top of his jeans. His eyes closed briefly and he shuddered as I enclosed my hand around him, he moaned as I gently stroked and returned his lips to mine. We continued to kiss lost in each other until I felt his rough fingers brush the top of my stomach, I tensed as he slid his fingers lower, I closed my eyes basking in the moment of just having his hands on me.

"Kate."

My eyes flicked open, his face only a few inches away from mine and I knew why he had called my name, he wanted my eyes open for the moment he first touched me, he wanted to see my reaction; my desire, see how much I wanted him. I moved my hips forward forcing him to touch me, and sighed when he finally did. My love for him coating his fingers, his hand moved against me and I arched my back internally whispering his name, his real name.

I wriggled my lower body as he removed my jeans, I sat up and tugged his jeans down, his erection fully aroused in front of me. Lifting my head up to face him he brushed the tracks my tears had left with his little finger, tracing my lips. I opened my mouth and he leaned down and kissed me, his tongue going deeper as I fell back.

I moaned again, the noise cut off by his feverish mouth as I felt the tip of his erection press into me, I lifted my left legs up and wrapped them around his firm back, with my hands on his shoulders I pushed him down into me, he growled and my heart raced, we stayed like that for a few seconds getting used to the feeling of finally being joined, basking in warm jungle sunlight I wanted to stop time, to just let this small moment last forever. He raised himself up and moved in me slowly at first as if he was afraid to rush the moment, I arched up and clung to his shoulders and gently nipped at his neck, he let out a deep moan and increased his pace, thrusting deeply. I spread my legs further encouraging him and stretched my arms back conscious of the rough concrete for a second and then not caring as I became increasingly aware of another part of my anatomy.

I started to tremble as I tightened against him, he reached for my lips kissing me roughly and then tenderly as his body reigned control over mine. I reached forward and clasped my hands to his face keeping him there a moment longer as he penetrated me with his tongue. Our throaty moans and the sounds of our bodies coming together echoed through the humid jungle air, as he teased my body towards climax his thrusts became more powerful, caressing my womb with each firm stroke, I clung to him and moaned, scratching his back gently making him go even deeper. My moans became more frequent as he took me towards the edge and I tightened around his thick shaft, we clung fiercely to each other as our cries of release mingled, kissing again wanting to prolong this moment for as long as our bodies would allow.

He slowly pulled out of me, and with his right hand stroked the top of my head, it was such a gesture of tenderness it overwhelmed me. Pulling his ripped jeans back up he sat back on the concrete and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead he picked up his shirt and draped it over my naked form. I snugged against his chest as his arms encircled me and for the first time since we'd been captured I felt truly safe.


End file.
